


This Won't Wait

by Coloredindusk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloredindusk/pseuds/Coloredindusk
Summary: Draco doesn't care that they are out to dinner with Harry's coworkers, he needs Harry RIGHT NOW! Or, Harry and Draco have sex in a public restroom while Harry's coworkers dine obliviously outside.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 46





	This Won't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

Warning: graphic m/m sex  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used herein 

\--- 

Draco-

“Draco!” He hissed in warning, his hands balling in the collar of my shirt as he pulled me firmly away from him. “We’re having dinner with my colleagues!” I smirked and raised my eyebrows, severely unimpressed by his argument. 

“And right now we’ve excused ourselves to the restroom.” I pointed out calmly, shrugging to show him that I really didn’t give a fuck what his colleagues thought. 

“We have to go back, it’s not like we can stay back here and—” His words cut off in a sudden moan as my hand found his erection through his slacks under his robes. I groaned when I felt how hard he was and palmed him firmly through the fabric, rubbing up and down his length slowly to really get him going. I realized that my window of opportunity was slim and I had to get him too worked up to stop before his common sense got the best of him. And I really didn’t want him to stop. It hadn’t been fair of him to tease me like he had that morning; going to work and leaving me all hot and bothered and begging him to fuck me. And now I wanted him too badly to put up with this business dinner shit, I needed him now. 

“So fucking thick Harry!” I breathed, resting my head against his jaw so he could feel my breath on his neck. “I want you in me so bad! Need you in me, need you Harry…” I murmured, gripping him as best I could through the fabric and simultaneously grinding my own erection into his thigh. He moaned, biting his lip to muffle the sound, and wrapped one hand firmly around the back of my neck so that it was cradled in his hand. The other went to the small of my back and pulled me closer, a sure sign that his desire was winning out over his need to keep up appearances. 

“Draco…” He breathed. I responded by moving my head so that I could kiss and nip at his neck, biting down hard on his jugular like I knew he liked. Sure enough I felt his neck muscles move in a silent gasp and his head fell back and to the side to allow me better access. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” I whispered, punctuating my words with a harsh nip on the soft skin under his jaw line and demanding hands on his belt buckle. It didn’t take me long to work that free and I already had the belt undone and was preparing to pop the button on his pants when his hands stopped me. 

“We’re in a public hallway Dray!” He warned as his eyes darted to the door to the kitchen on our left and the people visible at tables down the hallway to our right. 

“Then we better get the fuck out of here fast,” I said seriously, “Because this isn’t going to wait long.” 

“Apparate?” He suggested breathlessly, his cheeks flushed and his hair marvelously messy. I snorted, thinking about how long it would take us to leave here and walk to the nearest apparation point. 

“Bloody hell, no fucking way I’m waiting that long for your dick!” He rolled his eyes at my language but the sudden spike of lust in his eyes proved he wasn’t really frustrated. I shrugged. 

“You shouldn’t have teased me this morning, I told you I couldn’t wait.” He snorted a laugh and then suddenly placed his hands on my hips and lifted me clear off my feet. 

“Shit!” I yelped in an undignified manner, my hands scrambling to find purchase behind his neck and my legs coming up to wrap securely around his waist. “Put me down!” He chuckled, the vibration spreading through my chest where it was pressed up against his. 

“You said you couldn’t wait so…” And with that he was walking us the few feet to the bathroom and pushing open the door with his back. He spun as soon as we were in the door and placed me on the counter, shoving me backwards forcefully so that my back slammed against the mirror and he was positioned directly between my legs. His carefully placed hand behind the back of my head kept me from smashing it against the mirror as he roughly crashed his lips to mine and captured my mouth in a demanding, passionate kiss. His other hand kneaded my thigh firmly as my hands reached up and tangled in his hair, pulling harshly as I rocked myself against him, using him as leverage to slide myself back and forth across the counter. Despite how rough he was being the hand cradling my head never tightened its grip, the gentleness and caring reassuring me that this was Harry and that he would never hurt me.

“Lock…” I muttered against his lips as I stretched my arm as far as it would go to bat the lock of the door closed. That done I once more pushed apart his robes and attacked the button on his pants. I popped it open and yanked down the zipper so I could free him from both the offensive slacks and the boxers he wore underneath. I literally fucking whimpered when his thick length sprang free. The sound would have been embarrassing if not for the growl it produced from deep in Harry’s throat. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” He hissed as his free hand made quick work of my own pants. “As much as I’d love to fuck you on the counter love, we don’t exactly have the time for that.” He murmured, moving me so that I was on the edge of the counter and dropping to his knees between my legs. The height was so perfect I almost wondered if Harry had done this kind of thing before, his head was in the perfect position to take my cock into his mouth and the view it gave me was spectacular. I could see both his red swollen lips stretch to fit around my length and his lust filled eyes as they flashed up at me from underneath the messy fringe of his bangs. That alone was almost enough to make me cum and I moaned loudly and fisted a hand roughly in his hair as he took me in quickly all the way to the hilt. He hummed and swallowed around me in response to my moan and quickly began to bob up and down, using the flat of his tongue on every downward motion and taking extra care to lick the slit whenever he came to the head of my cock. Harry was fabulous at blowjobs and it didn’t take long until he was swallowing around me while I came explosively down his throat. 

“Fuck fuck fuck Harry!” I hissed unintelligibly, yanking him up by his hair almost before he could finish cleaning me off with his tongue. He protested briefly with a glare that I ignored in favor of crashing my mouth over his and tasting myself on his tongue. 

“Fuck baby you’re good at that.” I gasped. He smirked, quirking an eyebrow at me as if to ask if I just figured that one out. I shook my head and laughed, placing a quick kiss on his lips before I sank to my knees to return the favor.


End file.
